Splice subs are utilized in hydrocarbon production and formation evaluation systems. Splice subs allow for connection of power, hydraulic or other lines between surface and downhole components.
In the complex operation of drilling and completing subterranean borehole systems such as oil and gas wells, geothermal wells, Carbon Dioxide sequestration systems, etc. conditions down the bore hole such as temperature and pressure in the reservoir might desirably be monitored, and it is also desirable that devices downhole be actuated remotely. Commonly such desirable attributes are achieved by running monitoring and or control lines, which may be fiber optic, electrical, hydraulic, etc. Because completion or drilling tubing is generally made up in sections, splices are typically required in any electrical, optical, hydraulic or other lines attached to the completion or drilling tubing. Such lines may be included in tubing that is attached outside a tubing string or other component. Splices are difficult to achieve due to alignment considerations, etc.